The Story of Love
by Ai Haruka
Summary: Berceritakan tentang kisah para Character di Anime Captain Tsubasa. Terdapat beberapa pasangan yang memang sudah ada dan tambahan Character yang tidak pernah ada dalam Anime Captain Tsubasa ini sebelumnya dengan kata lain Character tambahan, karangan author sendiri. Happy Read
1. Prologue

Cause authornya masih baru jadi agak aneh ceritanya. Banyak yang nggak sesuai alur cerita aslinya. dan Bayak juga " Character Tambahan Baru ". Don't like

Don't read.

Happy Reading

* * *

**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: The Couple of Captain Tsubasa**

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Story of Love**

**Prolouge**

* * *

Tsubasa Oozora adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan sepak bola yang luar biasa. Tanpa pernah di duga sebelumnya Tsubasa ternyata menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar. Tepatnya meluoakan rahasia besar yang sangat penting dan dapat merubah hidupnya. Yaitu bukti bahwa sebenarnya dia memiliki seorang saudara kembar, seorang adik perempuan yang bernama Midori Oozora.

Midori adalah seorang gadis keras kepala dan egois, namun dibalik sifatnya itu sebenarnya ia seorang yang baik hati, perhatian dan penyayang. Tapi sayangnya dia selalu menutupi sifatnya itu. Terkadang ia memperlihatkannya hanya pada sang kakak dan teman tebaiknya, Yayoi Aoba.

Tepat beberapa hari sebelum keluarga Oozora pindah ke Shizuoka, Midori mendapatkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar ke Italia selama 2 tahun dan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar ke Prancis selama 2 tahun. Karena ada dua kesempatan bagi Midori maka diadakanlah perembukan mengenai sekolah yang akan di pilih oleh Midori.

Setelah perembukan itu di putuskan bawa Midori memilih untuk menerima beasiswa di Italia. Meningat kemampuan Midori yang bisa dikatan luar biasa, maka pihak dari lembaga pendidikan di Prancis bersedia untuk menerima Midori di Prancis setelah ia menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Italia. Dengan kata lain ia akan menyelesaikan satu tahun sisa pelajaran pada bangku SD di Italia, lalu menyelesaikan pelajaran di bangku SMP selama satu tahun di Italia, lalu yang selanjutnya, ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di bangku SMP selama dua tahun sisanya di Prancis. Itu artinya empat tahun penantian baginya untuk bertemu kembali dengan keluarnya, dan sialnya di sudah terlanjur untuk menyetujuinya.  
Sejak saat itulah Yayoi, Tsubasa dan Midori menjalankan kehidupannya masing-masing. Yayoi pindah ke Tokyo setelah Midori berangkat ke Italia lalu akan berlanjut ke Prancis saat ia masuk kelas dua SMP dan Tsubasa beserta keluarganya pidah ke Shizuoka.

Awalnya hari-hari Tsubasa berjalan dengan baik sampai akhirnya ia teringat kembali akan Midori yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Di tambah lagi tidak ada kabar sama sekali yang di berikan Modori setelah ia sampai di Italia. Kabar terakhir yang Tsubasa tahu tentang Midori adalah bahwa Midori tinggal di asrama International School yang sangat terkenal di Italia sehingga dia tak perlu khawatir dengan keselamatan sang adik tercinta.

Namun ingat ? saat pertandingan Sepak Bola SMP tingkat Nasional Tsubasa terpilih untuk menjadi salah satu pemain dari Japan Junior Youth. Dia tahu bahwa pertandingan itu akan di laksanakan di Prancis. Saat itu Tsubasa duduk di kelas tiga SMP yang artinya sama dengan Midori. Dengan kata lain ada kemungkinan bagi Tsubasa untuk bertemu kembali dengan Midori setelah empat tahun.  
Dan dari sinilah certita ini di mulai.

**ooooo**

* * *

_Dan Gol... jepang kembali mencetak gol lewat kaki sang macan Kojiro Hyuga. Lalu PRIIITTTT... pluit berbunyi dan artinya pemenang untuk pertandingan hari ini adalah Jepang..._

" hey, bukannya kakakmu ikut bermain dalam pertandingan ini, benarkan Shina ? " seorang pemuda yang duduknya mulai berkomentar setelah wasit menyebutkn hasil pertadingan hari ini.

" benar juga, sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengan nii-chan. Aku rasanya rindu dan ingin pulang " jawab seorang gadis yang di kenal sebagai Shina Matsuyama. " lalu, apa kalaian tidak rindu dengan keluarga masing-masing, hah ? " lanjutnya.

" tentu saja, karena upacara kelulusan sudah selesai, kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelah pertandingan final, sekalian pulang bersama nii-chan, ya kan Ai ? " pemuda ini menatap sang adik dengan penuh harap.

" ah nii-chan, enak saja memutuskan semuanya sendiri ! " gerutu sang gadis beranama Ai Musugi sedang sang kakak yang tadi bernama Kenda Misugi.

" sudah - sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi " akhirnya Midori yang dari tadi tidak berkomentar kini angkat bicara untuk melerai teman-temannya.

" hey, kau sebenarnya ingin pulang atau tidak sih, hah ? " tanya Kenda kembali pada adiknya Ai

" tentu saja " Ai menjawab sambil mendengus karena sikap sang kakak yang selalu egois

" makanya kau harus setuju dengan usulku " jawab Kenda yang tak kalah kerasnya mendengus pada Ai

" sudahlah, kita tinggalkan saja mereka Shina "

" eh, tak apa mereka di biarkan begini saja. Nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa kita yang repot Midori "

" sudahlah, dari pada kita yang kena batunya, lebih baik kita kabur duluan "

" ah, terserah nii-chan sajalah, nah Shina ki- , hey kalian mau kemana? " sahut Ai dan langsung mengejar Midori dan Shina yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka

" ah, nggak seru..., kalian main pergi gitu aja " dengus Kenda pada dua temannya

" tau nih, kesambet setan apaan sih, sampe kepikiran untuk ninggalin kita, bukannya bantuin malah di tinggal aja, nggak asyik ahh "sahut Ai panjang lebar

" trus mau kalau di lerai bakal berhenti nggak berantemnya ? " tanya Midori santai

" nggak kan? Trus mau ditunggu sampai kapa? sampai lebaran monyetpun kalian nggak bakal berhentikan ? sebelum kalian capek ngomong sendiri pasti kalian nggak bakalan berhenti, makanya dari pada repot mending kami pergi aja duluan. toh kalau kalian nyadar kami nggak ada, kalian pasti akan langsung nyusul kami kan? " jelas Midori dengan santainya tanpa sadar Ai dan Kenda sudah tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud ucapan Midori. Mereka memang tipe orang yang sulit mencerna sesuatu yang terlalu rumit dan panjang. Mereka lebih senang jika berbicara langsung pada intinya saja dan tidak berbelit-belit.

" kalian ngerti kan? " tanya Shina setengah bingung melihat peruabahan raut wajah kedua temannya itu

" nggak " jawab Ai dan Kenda bermaan yang menyulut kemarahan Midori.

Mencoba untuk sabar Midori mulai menjawab lagi " intinya nggak ada gunanya melerai kalian dan lebih baik kami pergi duluan " dia mengambil nafas lagi kemudian- " ngerti kan ? " tanya Midori selanjutnya

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa mereka menjawab dengan santai " YA "

" hah, sudah, ayo kita pulang " tambah Shina

" Yosh " sahut Ai dan Kenda sedang Midori hanya geleng –geleng kepala saja melihat tigkah teman-temannya yang jauh berbeda itu.

Entah bagaimana dengan sikap mereka yang berbeda jauh mereka bisa menjadi sahabat dekat, bukan bahkan lebih dekat dari pada sahabat, mungkin bisa di bilang seperti saudara kembar yang mengetahui isi hati dari kembarannya sendiri. Yah, mungkin yang membuat mereka bisa seakrab ini adalah kegemaran mereka yang sama, yaitu kegemaran pada olah raga Sepak Bola. Ya, karena yang mempertemukan mereka berempat menjadi sahabat adalah sepak bola itu sendiri. Bukan, bukan berempat namun berlima. Ada seorang lagi yang merupakan bagian dari mereka yaitu Taro Misaki.

Pertemuan mereka berlima bisa di bilang menakjubkan. Di mulai dari mereka kelas dua SMP.

**ooooo**

* * *

Misaki yang merupakan seorang siswa SMP yang cukup terkenal di Prancis sedang duduk di bangkunya. Tepat beberpa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tiba tiba saja temannya Fisher masuk ke kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa

" Misaki... , Misaki ada murid baru "

" Ehh " itulah respon awal Misaki mendengar pernyataan temannya itu. Sepengetahuan bukan hal mudah bagi seorang siswa pindahan untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini

" hahaha, mungkin hanya halusinasi mu saja itu " lanjut Misaki

" tidak ini bukan halusinasi, ini sungguhan, aku melihatnya tadi saat berjalan di koridor dan melewati kantor Guru, lalu aku melihatnya, siswa baru, dia seorang gadis yang cantik, dia juga kelas dua, sama dengan kita, tapi... " tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah

" tapi kenapa ? " tanya Misaki menjadi penasaran tentang apa yang akan di katakan temannya itu

" aku tidak tahu dia masuk kelas yang mana ? aku harap dia bisa sekelas denganku "

" ehh, dasar kau ini, kupikir ada apa tadi "

Lalu bel masuk pun berbunyi

" sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu, bel sudah berbunyi tuh " suruh Misaki pada temannya yang satu ini

" hah, kau mengusir ku "

" sudah cepat sana, Guru yang mengajar di kelas ini sudah tiba tuh " jawab Misaki sambil menunjuk kearah jendela, dimana terlihat seorang Guru yang sedang menuju kearah kelasnya.

" ohh, ya sudah aku pergi dulu, daah, "

" hah, dasar, ada ada saja "

Lalu sang Guru masuk kedalam kelas dan ternyata Guru itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama seorang siswi baru. Siswi baru ini seperti yang di ceritakan oleh Fisher tadi. Gadis cantik yang mampu menyihir semua siswa laki-laki di kelasnya itu.

" nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu dan tulis namamu di papan tulis"

Midori langsung saja menuliskan namanya dengan huruf kanji yang membuat teman-temannya heran, tapi Midori tidak lupa untuk menuliskan namanya dengan bahasa Prancis dan ia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

" nama saya Midori Oozora, 13 tahun, senang bertemu denagan kalian " itulah salam perkenalan yang di ucapkannya.

" nah, sekarang dimana ya, kau akan duduk ? " sang guru melihat sekeliling kelas dan melihat ada lima bangku kosong.

" yap, karena kau masih baru kau duduk di samping Misaki. Misaki silahkan berdiri "

Misaki pun berdiri lalu Gurunya menyuruh Midori untuk duduk disamping Misaki.

" bailklah Misaki kau boleh duduk kembali, dan kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini "

Misaki duduk kembali di bangkunya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Midori seraya berkata " perkenalkan, aku Taro Misaki, salam kenal "

" aku Midori Oozora, salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya " ucap Midori sambil menjabat tangan Misaki.

Dari sinilah di mulai kisah mngenai kehidupan seorang Modori Oozora selama ia berada di Prancis dan Misaki yang mengetahui sebuah hal yang sangat mengejutkan, yang lebih penting lagi hal ini keluar dari mulut seorang Midori Oozora.

**End of Chapter Prologue**

* * *

**Akhirnya Chapter Prologue selesai. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Maaf kalau cuman dikit, yah maklumlah saya author baru. Lagi pula ini baru Prologue nya aja kok. Insya allah di Chapter depan akan lebih banyak dan lebih seru lagi. **

**Berhubung saya ini author baru, review nya please ^_^. **

**Saran, kritik dan masukan untuk saya akan sangat membantu. **

**See you**


	2. Chapter 1

Hai, ketemu lagi deh. Terima kasih untuk **220734khageswara** atas reviewnya yaa. Chapter kali ini nggak jauh beda sama Chapter Prologue sebelumnya. Masih tentang Midori dan Misaki. Tapi nanti akan ada Character baru lagi. Penasaran ? Silahkan dibaca.

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Read

* * *

**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: The Couple of Captain Tsubasa**

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Story of Love**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Previous:**

Midori Oozora, seorang siswi baru di Prancis yang merupakan adik dari pemilik nama lengkap Tsubasa Oozora. Kini, dia mulai berteman dengan seorang teman sebangkunya yang merupak orang Jepang Juga, Taro Misaki, itu lah namanya. Dan Midori memulai kehidupannya yang baru.

* * *

Pada saat pelajaran di mulai, Midori memperlihatkan kepandaiannya dalam bidang akademik. Ia mampu menjawab soal-soal sulit dalam sekejap. Semua siswa di kelas ini merasa kagum pada Midori. Tak terkecuali Misaki. Dia sangat mengagumi kecerdasan dan kecakapan Miodri. Namun, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Midori. Seperti ada daya tarik khusus yang di miliki oleh Midori. Dan lagi nama keluarga Oozara yang disandang oleh Midori mengingatkannya pada Tsubasa Oozora dan baginya bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bahwa Midori ada hubungannya dengan Tsubasa. Dia semakin yakin mengenai hal itu saat mengingat bahwa tadi Midori menuliskan namanya dengan kanji Jepang, dan huruf kanji Oozora yang di tulis Midori sama dengan huruf kanji Oozora pada nama Tsubasa Oozora.

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru yang mengajar mereka pun segera keluar dari kelas dan di sambut oleh kegembiraan oleh siswa di kelas tersebut. Begitu juga Midori dan Misaki, mereka merapikan kembali buku-buku pelajarannya. Misaki sudah memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung menganai siapa sebenarnya Midori ini, karena ia merasa bahawa Midori seperti tidak asing lagi baginya.

" umm, ano, Midori aku... " Misaki mencoba memulai pembicaraan seusai merapikan bukunya.

" ehh? " Midori sedikit bingung dengan Misaki tingkah polah Misaki yang sedikit aneh, namun ia tetap saja berusaha untuk bersikap santai. " Ya. Ada apa Misaki ? " tanya Midori balik untuk memperjelas apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Misaki

" hmmm, apa kaui orang Jepang ? " tanya Misaki balik

" Ya. Kau juga orang Jepang ? " jawab Midori

" Ya. Hei, jika kau ini orang Jepang apa kau tahu tentang Tsubasa Oozora? Yah, mengingat marga mu juga Oozora, ku pikir kau ada hubungannya dengan Tsubasa " tanya Misaki panjang lebar

" ehh, Ya. Kau kenal dengan nii-chan ? " tanya Midori balik

" nii-chan ? Kau saudaranya Tsubasa ? "

Belum sempat Midori menjawab, Misaki kembali berucap " ehh, tapi bukannya Tsubasa itu anak tunggal ya ? "

" ohh, mungkin orangnya beda. Aku punya foto nii-chan, siapa tahu Tsubasa yang kau kenal beda dengan Tsubasa nii- " jelas Midori sambil menyodorkan foto Tsubasa yang ia simpan.  
" ini...? "

" beda kan ? "

" tidak, ini sama. Tapi, bagaimana bisa ? "

" bagaimana apanya ? "

" yahh, bagaimana orangnya bisa sama. Tsubasa kan anak tunggal "

" mana aku tahu ? tanya saja pada orangnya langsung "

" maka dari itu aku tanya padamu "

" heh ? aku ? tanya pada orang yang bernama Tsubasa yang kau kenal itu saja "

" ahh " ada ada saja, masa aku harus tanya pada Tsubasa. Tsubasa kan ada di Jepang. Bagaimana caranya bertanya pada Tsubasa. Pikir Misaki dalam hati.

" apanya yang 'ahh' ? kau tinggal hubungi dia dan bertanya saja kan "

" ohh "

" ehh, tadi bilang ahh sekarang ohh, aneh. Aku pergi saja. Malas bicara denganmu " ucap Midori dan lantas ingin berlalu begitu saja

" hey, tunggu dulu, jika aku akan bertanya pada Tsubasa, bukankah sebaiknya kau juga bicara dengannya. Bagimanapun masih ada kemungkinan kalau Tsubasa yang ku maksud sama dengan kakakmu "

" hmm, entlahlah. Terserah saja. Aku tidak mau ambil pusing, lagi pula- "

Lalu tiba tiba

" Misaki..." teriak seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat aktif. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Azumi Hayakawa dan dia sedang menuju meja Misaki sekarang.

" ehh, Azumi ? ada apa ? "

" hehehe, umm, tidak ada "

" hah ? "

Midori hanya bisa bingung melihat hal ini. Bagaimanapun juga orang yang di kenalnya di kelas bahkan di sekolah ini baru Misaki seorang

" hey, Midori kenalkan ini Azumi " Misaki mencoba membuat Midori bisa berbaur dengannya

" ehh, umm salam kenal, Midori "

" umm. Salam kenal juga Hayakawa. Panggil Midori saja " sahut Midori

" ehh, baiklah Midori. Umm, ano, panggil aku Azumi saja yah, aneh rasanya kalau memanggilku dengan sebutan Hayakawa "

" baiklah, Azumi "

Dan mereka semua mulai bercengkrama lau tiba-tiba

" hey, Misaki "

Fisher tiba-tiba saja masuk ke kelas Misaki dengan terengah-engah

" Misaki, apa dia masuk ke kelas in-" Fisher terdiam saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Siswi baru yang tadi di ceritakannya pada Misaki ternyata satu kelas dengan Misaki di tambah lagi mereka duduk bersebelahan. Di sana juga tampak Azumi yang tengah asyik berbicara denagn siswi baru itu.

" ahh Fisher, kau mengagetkan ku saja. Tiba-tiba datang dan teriak-teriak dari luar seperti orang gila. Memangnya ada masalah apa, sampai kau berlari tidak karuan seperti itu? " tanya Azumi panjang lebar

Misaki hanya diam karena tahu benar apa yang sebenarnya sedang di pikirkan oleh Fisher sekarang. Fisher memulai langkahnya menghampiri meja Misaki, dia berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak memberikan citra yang buruk di hadapan seorang siswi baru. _" Bisa-bisa imeg buruk itu malah melekat selamanya pada pemikiran siswi baru itu. Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi "_ ucap Fisher dalam hati

" nah, ada apa? " Misaki memulai pembicaraan karena dia pikir Fisher tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan di saat seperti ini

" hmm, apa yaa? " ucap Fisher sambil mencari-cari alasan, tidak mungkinkan dia bilang bahwa dia ingin menanyakan tentang siswi baru yang notabene ada di hadapannya sekarang, itu sangat memalukan

" haa, jangan bilang kau lupa " ucap Azumi agak sedikit keras

" hoo, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja kok " alasan yang bagus fikirnya. " hey Misaki, sudah kau pikirkan belum untuk bergabung di Ekskul Sepak Bola, secara kau mahir dalam bidang itu kan? "

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Misaki bingung. Sudah beberapa kali Misaki berfikir untuk masuk dalam Ekskul Sepak Bola, namun ia urungkan karena masih berharap bahwa kelak Ayahnya akan kembali ke Jepang dan melukis Gunung Fuji. Dia masih berharap bisa bergabung di Ekskul Sepak Bola sebagai pemain dari Timnas Jepang setidaknya.

" Misaki bagaimana? Diterima tidak? " tanya Azumi penasaran. Dia juga cukup menggemari Olahraga yang berbau Sepak Bola

" Ku rasa tidak " jawab Misaki lemah

" hee, aduh , kau ini bagaimana sih. Memang ini sudah tawaran yang ke berapa haa? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal? Jarang-jarang lho Ekskul yang mencari anggotanya? Secara selama ini anggotanya yang mencari dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota Ekskul. Tapi kau? Sudah di tawari oleh pihak Ekskul malah menolak. Payah " ujar Fisher panjang lebar

" hmm, yah, aku yakin. Semoga saja ini keputusan terbaik. Aku masih berharap bisa kembali ke Jepang. Dan saat hari itu tiba aku tidak mau terikat oleh hal apapun yang akan menghambat ku pulang ke Jepang nanti "

" tapi itu kan belum pasti Misaki. Untuk sementara kau ikut saja dalam Ekskul ini " ucap Azumi berusaha meyakinkan Misaki

" yah, jika aku bergabung sekarang, memang ada yang menjamin kalau pihak Ekskul tidak akan menghalangi dan mempersulit ke pulangan ku ke Jepang? Tidak kan "

" memang tidak sih, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau menyimpan saja kemampuan mu itu " ujar Fisher mencoba menggoyahkan pendirian Misaki

" pasti ada jalan lain " tiba-tiba saja Midori yang dari tadi diam saja malah mengoceh tidak karuan

" ehhhh " ucap Azumi dan Fisher serempak

" apa maksudmu, hah? " ucap Azumi tidak senang

" yah, pasti ada jalan keluar yang lain. Jika Misaki-san memang suka sepak bola, masih ada jalan keluar lain untuk bermain sepak bola tanpa terikat dengan Ekskul, Klub atau semacamnya " ujar Midori mencoba membela Misaki

" heh, memang bagaiman caranya? " tanya Azumi mulai heran

" bermain dan berlatih bersama dengan teman yang tergabung Ekskul di luar jam Ekskul misalnya " ujar Midori memberi penjelasan

" jika mereka tidak mau bagaimana? " ujar Azumi tidak mau kalah

" aku bisa mencarikan orangnya dan aku jamin Misaki bisa mulai berlatih lusa " ujar Midori yakin

" haa ? " sontak mereka bertiga bingung dengan jawaban Midori. Bagaimana caranya mencari dan meyakinkan orang untuk berlatih dengan Misaki dalam waktu singkat. Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal

" memangnya kau siapa, bisa yakin seperti itu? Baru juga pindah hari ini? " uap Fisher untuk mematahkan keyakinan Midori

" yap, kenalkan. Aku Midori Oozora, 13 tahun " ujar Midori memperkenalkan diri sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Fisher hanya menjabat tangan Midori tanpa berkomentar

" tapi apa kau yakin Midori, bisa mencari orang itu dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari " ujar Azumi

" yakin, kita lihat saja nanti "

" hmm, kalau gagal apa hukumannya? " ujar fisher menoba menantang Midori

" aku ladeni semua keinginan kalian, tapi jika aku baerhasil bagaimana? "

" kami yang ladeni permintaan mu "

" DEAL " tanya midori pada Azumi dan Fisher

" DEAL " jawab Azumi dan Fisher kompak

_" Aduh, aku malah jadi ajang taruhan. Sial sekali nasibku. Berusaha membantu Fisher, malah kena batunya. SIAL "._ Ujar Misaki dalam hati. Sebenarnya tadi Midori mau bilang apa yaa? Hmm, baiklah nanti akan ku tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya.

" lalu? " tiba-tiba saja Azumi memulai topik pembicaran baru sambil menatap tajam ke arah Fisher

" lalu apa? " jawab Fiser dongkol melihat tingkah polah temannya yang sering menggantungkan kalimatnya jika berbicara

" lalu untuk apa kau menyandang tas kelas orang lain seperti orang gila, haa? "

" ehh ", Fisher baru menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan pada Misaki tadi, yah selain menanyakan siswi baru tadi tentunya.

" apanya yang ehh? " Midori turut ambil bagian melihat gelagat orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini yang seperti orang aneh dimatanya

" ohhh, ini " ucapnya sambil menunjuk tas yang sedang di sandangnya " aku sebenarnya kesini untuk memberi kabar bagus untuk kalian " ucapnya PD abis

" hah? kabar bagus apanya " padahal tadi dia menjadikan aku barang taruhan, apanya yang bagus, runtuk Misaki dalam hati

" hehehe, aku..."

" ya "

" pindah ke kelas kalian "

" ha ? " sontak mereka terkejut. Terlebih Midori yang hanya bisa cengo mendengar kata-kata itu

" kok bisa? "

" ya bisa lah "

" ya kenapa? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa pindah ke kelas ini, haaa? " tegas Misaki

" yah, ada deh, kalian mau tau aja "

" hey, niat jawab nggak sih "

" hmm, nggak tuh " Fisher masih ingin mempermainkan temannya yang satu ini

" ayolah Fisher " Azumi tampak sudah mulai putus asa, namun Fisher masih belum menunjukkan tampang iba nya

Midori yang kasihan dengan Azumi yang tampak masih penasaran namun masih di permainkan oleh Fisher. Ia pun turut angkat bicara " Jawab atau ku pukul " ucap Midori geram. Namun, apa jadinya dengan Fisher, ia sama sekali tidak takut. Dia malah tertawa

" haa? Memangnya kau bisa ap- " ucap Fisher meremehkan

DUAAGH

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat dengan cantik di perut Fisher. Untung saja kelas dalam keadaan sepi karena para siswanya sedang sibuk di luar kelas menikmati jam istirahat yang singkat dengan tenang

" haa, itu hukuman untuk mu "

" aduuh " rintih Fisher

" Midori di lawan, rasakan " ucap Midori senang

" hey Fisher kau tak apa? " tanya Misaki, sedang Azumi hanya bisa cengo dan nggak ngeh dengan kejadian yang di lihatnya

" kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih? main pukul seenaknya " rintih Fisher

" ya perempuan lah, lagian tadi kan aku sudah peringatkan " jawab Midori enteng

" sudah-sudah lebih baik kau berikan saja alasannya dari pada kau yang sakit sendiri " usul Azumi

" yah, kalian kan tau sendiri, kelas kalian itu masih kekurangan lima orang siswa lagi, walaupun sekarang sudah ada Midori kelas ini masih kekurangan empat siswa, karena banyak yang pindah " Fisher memulai penjelasannya " sedang di kelas ku kelebihan seorang siswa, makanya aku di pindahkan ke kelas ini supaya imbang "

" imbang gimana, kalaupun nambah sama kamu kita masih kekurangan tiga siswa lagi loh " ucap Misaki

" tapi, tadi saat masih di ruang guru aku dengar ada tiga orang siswa pindahan dari Jepang " Midori berbicara dengan polosnya

" haa, dari jepang lagi "

" yup, benar sekali "

" wah, teman baru lagi nih Miski " goda Fisher " apa mungkin siswi cantik lagi yah "

" hus, kamu ini "

" maaf, maaf "

" dia kelas berapa Midori ? " Misaki mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraaan ini

" entahlah, aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat mau keluar dari ruang Guru "

" yaaahhh "

" hehehe, tapi yang kudengar mereka masuk mulai hari ini, sama denganku, jadi mungkin nanti di jam pelajaran berikutnya mereka sudah masuk "

" memang kau yakin dia akan masuk kelas ini "

" tidak juga sih, tapi jika tidak masuk kelas ini berarti mungkin mereka bukan siswa kelas 8 "

" benar juga, karena kelas 8 yang masih membutuhkan siswa baru di kelasnya hanya kelas ini " Misaki kembali angkat bicara

Dan sementara itu bel masukpun berbunyi. Seperti dugaan mereka tiga orang murid baru masuk ke kelas mereka.

" baiklah anak-anak, kita kedatangan anggota baru di kelas ini, silahkan masuk " ucap sang Guru dan ke tiga murid baru itu masuk.

" Shina, itu Shina " ucap Midori berbisik pada Misaki

" Kamu kenal mereka " tanya Misaki

" tidak, hanya yang paling kanan, itu teman SD ku, namanya Shina "jawab Midori

" ohhh "

Seperti halnya Midori, mereka menuliskan nama mereka dengan kanji Jepang dan bahasa Prancis setelahnya lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing

" Nama saya Shina Matsuyama, 13 tahun, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua "

" Nama saya Ai Misugi, 13 tahun, senang bertemu denganmu "

" Nama saya Kenda Misugi, 13 tahun, senang berkenalan denganmu "

" baiklah, silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong " lanjut Guru mereka lalu ketiganyapun memilih bangkunya masing-masing. Shina duduk di samping Fisher lalu Ai dan Kenda duduk berdampingan disamping kanan Shina

" baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya "

**SKIP TIME**

**ooooo**

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi dan semua murid berhamburan pulang, begitu juga dengan kelas 8-E

" baiklah anak-anak, sekian untuk hari ini "

SREETTT, terdengar seretan bangku dari tiap meja. Setiap siswa sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan membereskan perlengkapan masing-masing dan sesaat Shina akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba saja Fisher memulai untuk menyapa Shina yang mau tak mau, Shina harus berhenti dan mendengarkan Fisher

" aku harus bisa " ucap Fisher semangat dalm hati

" umm, kenalkan aku- " namun, tiba-tiba saja Midori berhambur dan memeluk Shina seketika

" Shina~ sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu " ucap Midori

" ahh, Midori, ternyata kamu masih ingat saja denganku. Ku kira kamu sudah lupa " jawab Shina

" heee, enak saja, masa aku lupa, tidak mungkin "

" habis, kamu sama sekali tidak menyapaku tadi "

" hoooo, maaf, tadi aku sibuk meladeni anak yang satu ini nih " elak Midori sambil menunjuk Misaki, yang di tunjuk jelas merasa terganggu

" ada apa, haa ? " ucapnya

" ehh, tunggu, aku yakin mengenalnya. Kamu ini orang Jepang kan? "

" yaa- " Misaki sengaja menggatungkan kalimatnya karena ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya

" haa, apa kamu itu ikut dalam pertandingan Nasional tingkat SD waktu di Jepang? "

" yaa- "

" hee, berarti kamu itu Taro Misaki dari keseblasan Nankatsu FC yaa? "

" yaa- "

" hoi, dari tadi jawabannya yaa- saja " sanggah Azumi cepat saat tiba di dekat mereka

" habis mau jawab apa lagi "

" hei tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai " ucap Shina selanjutnya " lalu sebelumnya kamu pernah bergabung dengan Klub Furano FC kan? " tanya nya lagi antusias

" yaa- " Misaki kembali menjawab seperti tadi yang jelas membuat temannya dongkol kecuali Shina

" hee? Hei jika bicara tentang Furano FC apa yang pertama kali muncul dikepalamu? " lama-lama pertanyaan Shina semakin aneh

" haa? Apa yah? Ummm, Klub sepak bola kurasa "

" yaa, lalu? "

" umm, para pemain hebat yang lolos menjadi anggota Furano FC yang mewakili Hokaido "

" terus? "

" hmm "

" misalnya salah seorang saja "

" Matsuyama Hikaru "

" hey, sebenarnya mereka ini kenapa sih " tanya Azumi pada Fisher

" entahlah " yang di tanya hanya menjawab dengan santai

" shhhh, lalu? Kalau ingat Matsuyama apa lagi setelahnya? "

" umm, kurasa Yoshiko Fujisawa yang merupakan menejer Klub sekaligus orang yang dekat dengan Matsuyama dan juga~ "

" dan juga~? "

" hey, kau in adiknya Matsuyama kan? " ucap Misaki tiba-tiba

" haaa, kau ingat juga rupanya "

" dasar kau ini, membuatku pusing saja, dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh. Jika Mastuyama ada disini kau sudah di jewernya mungkin " ucap Misaki kesal

" heee, kamu mau saja di jewer oleh nii-chan mu Shina. Kalau aku jadi kamu, jika nii-chan berani seperti itu aku akan menghukum nii-chan tentunya "

" huuu, enak saja, jika nii-chan berani menjewerku, aku akan balas menguhukumya, dan jika tidak mau aku akan hajar dengan Akaido "

" waah, kalian berdua parah " ucap Fisher

" hee? " Shina menatap dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung

" ahh, kenalkan aku Fisher "

" dan aku Azumi "

Setelah mereka mulai saling memperkenalkan diri mereka mulai berbaur dan bercengkrama bersama sementara di sisi lain

" Ai, sudah selesai? "

" yup, kita bisa pulang sekarang " ucapnya lantsng seraya bersiap untuk beranjak dari kelas, namun tanpa ba-bi-bu Midori langsung saja mencegat dua bersaudara ini

" hey, mau kemana "

" mau pulanglah, minggir " jawab Kenda kasar

" hee, sebelum itu kenalkan dulu, Aku Midori Oozora, 13 tahun. Aku juga murid baru yang pindah hari ini. Umm, aku juga orang Jepang lho "

" huh, peduli apa aku "

" uhh, ya sudah setidaknya aku sudah memperkenalkan diri "

" umm, aku Ai Misugi, salam kenal Midori "

" hey Ai, apa aku bilang soal tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang asing " sahut Kenda kesal

" tapi dia bukan orang asing, dia juga dari Jepang " jawab Ai dengan polosnya

" haah, terserah, aku mau pulang "

" kalian ini saudara bukan sih, sifatnya berkebalikan sekali. Yang satu baik dan ramah, tapi yang satu lagi ketusnya minta ampun " celoteh Midori

" heeh, apa urusanmu "

" tidak ada, akkku hanya berpedapat saja, salah "

" tentu saja "

" Midori kau ini mau cari masalah, yaa " lerai Misaki

" siapa bilang, tidak kok. Aku hanya mencoba untuk berkenalan saja, tapi dia malah ketus jawabannya. Salah minum obat, atau memang kehabisan obat "

" haaa, enak saja kau "

" sudahlah, tolong maafkan dia " ucap Shina mencoba membantu

" hn, tapi jika lain kali kau cari masalah denganku, aku tak akan segan-segan "

" huu, siapa yang takut "

" kami juga minta maaf yaa " ucap Ai

" uhmm " ucap mereka serempak

" oh, kenalkan, aku Shina Matsuyama "

" aku, Azumi Hayakawa "

" aku Fisher Shutamura "

" aku Taro Misaki " mereka mulai saling brkenalandan bercengkrama, namun untuk Midori dan Kenda masih saja perang dingin. Setelah puas bercengkrama mereka pulang bersama, karena kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Selama perjalanan mereka berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Namun, topik utamanya adalah sepak bola

" aku duluan, yaa " ucap Azumi

" aku juga belok sini, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Dan untukmu Midori, jangan lupa. LUSA " ucap Fisher lantas segera berlalu

" huuh, tenang saja. Umm, tapi mau di cari dimana yaa? " ucapnya dalam hati

" kami belok sini " ucap Kenda

" Kami duluan yaa "

" ehh, aku juga, aku duluan, yaa. hey kalian, tunggu " ucap Shina

Dan tinggalah Midori berdua saja dengan Misaki sekarang. Keduanya merasa sama-sama canggung untuk memulai

" ahh, anoo, Midori " Misaki mencoba untuk mengawali berbicara

" yaa "

" umm, rumahmu dimana? " tanya Misaki "yuup, permulaan yang cukup bagus" fikirnya

" ohh itu, aku tinggal di sekitar sini. Itu rumah yang itu, aku disewakan rumah yang itu oleh pihak asosiasi Jepang yang ada di prancis ini " jawab Midori sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana

" hee, yang itu, berarti kita tetangga dong. Rumahku yang ini " jawab Misaki

" waah, bagus. Lain kali main ketempatku yaa " pinta Midori

" boleh saja. Hey mau mampir dulu tidak ? "

" ummm, memang boleh ? "

" tentu saja "

" terimakasih "

" jadi ? "

" asal tidak merepotkan "

" tentu saja, ayo " ajak Misaki "

" Aku pulang " ucap Misaki

" Selamat Siang " Midori memberikan salam

Mereka masuk bersamaan ke dalam rumah, tapi Midori merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah Misaki ini, Kira-kira apa yaa?

**End of Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Akhirnya Chapter pertama selesai. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Udah lebih mendingan kan di banding yang Prologue kan. Nah, di chapter berikut di usahakan untuk memperlihatkan konfliknya. Untuk bocoran, di chapter depan Misaki dan Midori akan menjadi lebih akrab lagi, dan mereka akan di gosipin pacaran. Penasaran kan ? **

**Tunggu Chapter berikutnya yaa **

**Jangan lupa, review nya please ^_^. **

**Saran, kritik dan masukan untuk saya akan sangat membantu. **

**See you**


	3. Chapter 2

Hai semuanya, ketemu lagi kan. Yaah, masih menceritakan kehidupan tentang Midori dan Misaki. Penasaran ?

Silahkan dibaca.

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Read

* * *

**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: K**

**Pairing: The Couple of Captain Tsubasa**

**Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Story of Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Previous:

" umm, rumahmu dimana? " tanya Misaki "yuup, permulaan yang cukup bagus" fikirnya

" ohh itu, aku tinggal di sekitar sini. Itu rumah yang itu, aku disewakan rumah yang itu oleh pihak asosiasi Jepang yang ada di prancis ini " jawab Midori sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana

" hee, yang itu, berarti kita tetangga dong. Rumahku yang ini " jawab Misaki

" waah, bagus. Lain kali main ketempatku yaa " pinta Midori

" boleh saja. Hey mau mampir dulu tidak ? "

" ummm, memang boleh ? "

" tentu saja "

" terimakasih "

" jadi ? "

" asal tidak merepotkan "

" tentu saja, ayo " ajak Misaki "

" Aku pulang " ucap Misaki

" Selamat Siang " Midori memberikan salam. Midori merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah Misaki ini. Kira-kira apa yaa?

* * *

" Selamat Siang " Midori memberikan salam. Midori merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah Misaki ini. Kira-kira apa yaa?

" umm, Misaki- "

" kamu merasa aneh karena rumah ini terlalu sepi yah? " tebak Misaki sebelum Midori menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" ehmm, ya "

" sudah kuduga, semua teman-teman yang datang ke rumahku kalimat pertama yang akan di ucapkannya adalah itu "

" ehh, maaf. Tapi rumah ini benar-benar sepi, apa kamu tinggal sendiri di sini Misaki ? "

" tidak juga. Aku tinggal dengan ayahku, tapi karena ayah seorang pelukis makanya rumah ini seringkali sepi. Ayah sering pulang sore, jadi yah beginilah "

" ohhh, ummm, sekarang apa yaa? "

" hee, apanya yang 'apa?' "

" yaah, mau apa sekarang ? berhubung rumahmu kosong "

" hmmm, apa yaa? "

" aku lapar, kita masak saja yah "

" lapar, umm, ehh, kenapa kamu malah langsung bilang ingin masak ? "

" mudah saja, kamu bilang kamu tinggal berudua dengan ayahmu kan, jika ayahmu pulang soreitu artinya nggak mungkin ada makanan kan? makanya kita masak saja "

" hooo, ya sudah. Ayo "

" heheheheh, umm, masak apa yah "

" mana aku tau, biasanya aku masak makanan sederhana yang mudah di buat saja "

" hooo, uummm, aha, kita buat nas kare yuk "

" hee, memang kamu bisa nasi kare? "

" bisa dong, ayo, mumpung bahannya lengkap kita buat nasi kare saja "

" haaah, aku tidak bisa buat nasi kare "

" kalau begitu bantu aku saja "

" hn "

Akhirnya mereka berdua membuat nasi kare dengan porsi sedang. Miski yang tidak terbiasa membuat nasi kare berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan dalam membuatnya. Beruntung Midori selalu sabar untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang di lakukan oleh Misaki. Mereka terus saja membuat kare sambil bercengkrama ria. Sampai akhirnya mereka selesai juga membuat kare.

" haaah, akhirnya selesai juga "

Selesai membuat kare, mereka makan bersama. Selama makan pun mereka terus berbicang-bincang mengenai masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Dan di sini justru Misaki yang dominan untuk bercerita karena Midori belum mau menceritakan masa lalunya.

" oohhhh, jadi waktu pertama kali masuk menjadi pemain Nankatsu FC, kamu mengobati salah satu pemainnya "

" yaa, karena kakinya terluka dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk bermain dalam kondisi kaki terkilir akhirnya aku yang berinisiatif untuk menggantikannya "

" ehh, tapi memangnya kenapa dia kakinya luka sih "

" oh, itu karena dia berusaha lepas dari teknik kandang burung milik lawan, dia yang keras kepala berusaha merebut bola sendirian. Jadi deh di kena imbasnya "

" heee, masa cuma kayak gitu aja. Nggak pakai taktik apa gitu supaya bisa lepas dari lawan. Masa di uber satu-satu sih "

" yaah, namanya udah kepalang tanggung, tim nankatsu kan dalam bahaya, mana yang bisa mikir untuk taktik,"

Misaki menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan ceritanya " yah mau gimana lagi, nggak sempet mikirin taktiknya "

" heee, terus yang lainnya bisa apa? Masa nggak bantuin mikirin taktiknya sih? " Misaki hanya mengendikkan bahunya saja

" nah, terus gimana hasil akhirnya? " tanya Midori antusias

" hasil akirnya seri "

" yaah, udah capek-capek usaha malah seri "

" heeh, kamu cuma bisa ngomong aja, gawangnya Wakabayashi itu sulit di tembus "

" sebegitu sulitnya yaa? "

" haah, coba saja sendiri. Selama tendangan itu masih di lakukan di luar kotak pinalti, bolanya bakalan ketangkep sama kipernya itu, dan kalau mencoba dari dalam kotak pinalti susah nembusnya

" hmmm, gitu yaah. Aku mau dong ketemu sama kiper yang hebat seperti Wakabayashi itu, lain kali saat pulang ke Jepang aku akan mencarinya "

Misaki hanya tertegun tentang kunikan yang ada dalam diri Midori, karena tidak banyak perempuan yang benar-benar menyukai sepakbola dari hatinya

**_ZRAAAASH_**

" hey, hujan "

" ehh, iya "

" ahhh, aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum hujannya makin lebat " ucapnya seraya langsung pergi ke depan rumah Misaki dan bersiap-siap pulang

" ehhh, pakai payung ini " ujar misaki, memberikan sebuah payung pada Midori

" ahh, iya. Terima kasih Misaki. Aku pulang duluan yaa "

" ya, hati-hati "

" umm "

**ooooo**

* * *

Midori's House

Awan kelam di malam hari masih setia menemani para insan yang masih terjaga dengan tetesan air matanya. Menyembunyikan si putri malam sekaligus mengambil alih tugasnya. Dengan di temani gemericik air yang memijaki bumi seorang gadis masih tetap terjaga dan berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman.

" ummm, rasaya ada yang lupa. Ohh, lawan untuk Misaki. Siapa yaaah? Kalau Shina, bisa nggak yaah? Heh, masa lawannya perempuan sih, nggak seru ahh. Ummm, siapa lagi kira-kira? Ahhhh, besok aja deh mikirinnya. Mending juga tidur ". Gadis itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan masuk kedalam memorial indah yang di ciptakannya sendiri berdasarkan imajinasinya, yang di sebut 'mimpi'.

**ooooo**

* * *

Misaki's House

Tak jauh dari tempat gadis tadi, ternyata tak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Seorang pemuda juga tengah berbaring diranjangnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu hal yang masih saja mengganjal pikirannya. Sangat sulit baginya untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada malam kelam yang cukup dingin ini, agar bisa bugar untuk menyngsong mentari yang akan membangunkan sekaligus menemaninya esok hari.

" haah, aku tidak bisa tidur " ucap Misaki " aku masih memikirkan tentang kebenaran mengenai Midori. Ummm, Midori, sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Tsubasa. Argh, andai ada Ishiazaki di sini di pasi akan 'berceletuk' ria agar aku bisa menghilangkan pemikiran konyol yang bukan urusanku ini. Payah. Ehhh, sudah lama rasanya aku tdak mengabari teman-teman di Nankatsu " Misaki bangkit dan menuju meja belajarnya dan menulis surat sebagai pelepas rindu pada mereka. Bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah mengalami masa-masa yang menyenagkan dan sulit bersama, walau hanya sebentar. Setelah selesai ia beranjak ke kasurnya dan masuk dalam dunia mimpi.

**ooooo**

* * *

Pagi itu suasana Franch Internasional School cukup tenang. Mengingat jam pelajaran pertama sudah di mulai. Begitu juga dengan kelas 8-E. Mereka cukup tenang, mengingat guru yang mengajar di kelas ini merupakan salah satu guru killer di sekolah ini.

Masing masing siswa begitu fokus dengan pelajaran yang mereka pelajari saat ini. Pelajaran berlangsung dengan sangat lambat rasanya. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh beberapa siswa yang sudah mulai gerah dengan pelajaran ini. Selang beberapa waktu akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi, beruntung guru yang seharusnya masuk saat itu tida bisa masuk karena ada keluarga sang guru yang sakit. Mereka hanya di tinggalkan tugas saja, sehingga itu tidak telalu menguras otak mereka mengingat tugas yang di berikan tidak terlalu sulit.

Saking sibuknya mereka, tidak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi pula. Mereka pun berhamburan keluar, kecuali beberapa siswa yang masih betah berdiam diri di elas mereka, termasuk Misaki dan teman-temannya.

" Azumi, Misaki, ayo ke antin " ajak Fisher

" ya, ayo Misaki " jawab Azumi seraya berjalan menuju pintu kelas

" hu'um, tunggu sebentar, " respon Misaki seraya membereskan barang-barangnya. Tanpa sengaja, dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir yang tersirat dari wajah Midori yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ahirnya Misaki berusaha membuka pembicaran dengan Midori

" ada apa denganmu, Midori? " tanya Misaki

" haa? Tidak apa-apa, hanya mencari barangku yang sepertinya terjaatuh di sekitar sini " jawabnya santai.

" bisa ku bantu " tawar Misaki

" benarkah? Apa tidak merepotkan? " tanya Midori canggung

" tak apa, jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu? " jawab Misaki mantap

" baiklah, aku sedang mencari foto yang ku perlihatkan padamu kemarin, tadi saat mengeluarkan buku, tidak sengaja aku menjatuhkan foto itu "

" oh begitu, baiklah "

Akhirnya mereka sibuk mencari foto itu, dan Misaki lupa dengan tawaran Fisher dan Azumi tadi. Azumi yang Fisher yang merasa Misaki terlalu lama, akhirnya mereka kembali menyusul Misaki. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka tak sengaja melihat aksi Midori dan Misaki yang membongkar-bongkar segala penjuru di sekitar tempat duduk nya ( tempat duduk Misaki dan Midori ) sendiri. Otak jahil Fisher kembli bekerja dan mulai menggoda Misaki dan Midori.

" Misaki ayoo " ajak Azumi seketika

" sudah, biarkan saja mereka Azumi, mereka sedang mersra-mesraan, sampai Misaki bisa-bisanya lupa dengan kita " goda Fisher spontan

" ehh, apa maksudnya, Misaki hanya sedang membantuku kok? " jawab Midori jujur

Misaki tak ambil peduli dengan gurauan Fisher yang memeang tidak pernah kenal waktu, jadi dari pada pusing sendiri meladeni gurauan Fisher yang tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik ia lanjutkan pencariannya.

" haa, paling Cuma alasan " jawab Fisher

" terserah lah, dari pada melaukan hal yang tidak berguna lebih baik bantu aku " elak Midori

" ahh, tak usah lah, nanti mengganggu suasana romantis kalian berdua "

" hey, Midori ini fotonya " ucap Misaki memecahkan pertengkaran kecil antara Midori dan Fisher dengan Azumi sebagai penonton. Terang saja Misaki langsung berkata seperti itu, toh dia sudah menemukan foto yang di cari-cari oleh Midori, mau apa lagi.

" aaah, _Arigatou _Misaki " Midori sangat senang bisa menemukan foto itu lagi, berhubung itu satau-satunya foto sang kakak yang dia simpan.

" hm, mau bergabung dengan kami Midori " tawar Misaki pada Midori

" ummm, boleh " jawabnya mantap

Akhirnya mereka berempat pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Mereka makan dengan suasana yang tidak bisa di bilang tenang. Gurauan dan candaan mengiringi suasana makan mereka. Terlebih Fisher, ia memiliki hobi baru, yaitu menggoda Misaki dan Midori. Terang saja mereka jadi merasa tidak nyaman dan sesekali Misaki atau Midori akan menanggapi dengan serius godaan Fisher yang sudah kelewatan. Tapi bagaimanapun bukan sepenuhnya salah Fisher jika dia mnggoda Misaki dan Midori, mengingat baru dua hari mereka bertemu dan sudah langsung akrab saja. Semua orang yang masih waras pasti mengira mereka mempunyai hubungan yang seerius. Sedangkan Azumi hanya memperhatikan tingkah polah teman-temannya yang di anggapnya sangat _childish _itu, sesekali ia akan menanggapi obrolan mere jika ia anggap itu perlu. Walaupun hanya sekedar unutk melerai dan ikut tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya ini.

Di meja yang lain tampak tiga sekawan yang sedang memakan makannya dengan tenang, berbeda dengan empat sekawan tadi yang heboh di saat makan. Mereka cendrung diam. Walau sesekali mereka tetap berbincang ala kadarnya saja. Mereka tidak lain adalah Shina Matsuyama da Kembar Misugi ( Kenda dan Ai ). Mungkin memang sudah pembawaan mereka yang tenang.

**ooooo**

* * *

Dilain tempat.

**Japan, Shizuoka, Nankatsu Middle School.**

" teman-teman, ada surat " teriak Ishizaki saat memasuki lapangan sepak bola Nankatsu

" jangan teriak-teriak Ishizaki " protes sang manager, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sanae Nakazawa, atau yang lebih sering di sapa Anego.

" hah...hah...hah... ini, ini ada surat, dari Misaki " ujar Ishizaki terengah-engah, karena baru saja berlari kearah teman-temannya yang ada di lapangan begitu mendapat surat dari Misaki

" MISAKI " ujar para pemain Nankatsu serentak dan langsung berhambur kearah Ishizaki dan meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

" ayo buka suratnya " ujar Sanae seketika, saat Tsubasa mengambil alih surat yang ada di tangan Ishizaki seraya mulai membacanya dengan sedikit keras agar teman-temannya dapat mengetahui isi surat itu "

_To: teman-teman di Nankatsu_

_ Hai teman-teman, bagaimana keadaan kalian saat ini. Bagaimana juga keaadaan di Nankatsu, sudah banyak yang berubah? _

_Di Jepang sudah mulai masuk musim panaskan? Itu artinya pertandingan Sepak Bola tingkat SMP akan segera di mulai juga kan ? selamat berjuang ya teman-teman. Aku harap, kalian dapat meraih hasil yang memuaskan. _

_Saat ini aku tinggal di Paris, Prancis. Untuk sementara waktu, Ayah ingin melukis tempat-tempat indah di Paris. Jadi, Aku tidak harus melakuakn perjalanan dalam waktu dekat. Di sini, banyak sekali yang gemar bermain Sepak Bola. Aku mendapatkan beberapa teman yang gemar Sepak Bola di sini. Meski begitu, Aku masih tidak ingin untuk ikut Klub Sepak Bola di sekolahku. Aku masih berharap dapat pulang ke Jepang secepatnya dan bergabung lagi bersama kalian. Dan aku ingin, jika saat itu tiba aku tidak terikat dengan apapun yang mampu menghambat kepulanganku ke Jepang. Termasuk terikat dengan Klub Sepak Bola._

_Aku ingin menceritakan sedikit pengalaman ku di sini. Aku baru pindah ke Paris sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Saat pertama kali tiba di sini, aku tidak terlalu sulit untuk beradaptasi karena mereka semua sangat mudah menerima orang baru di sekitar mereka. Teman pertamaku di sini adalah Fisher. Dia sangat bersemangat, dan lincah juga hiperaktif, hampir mirip dengan Ishizaki. Dia yang pertama kali dekat denganku. Dia bahkkan yang menjelaskan bahwa olahraga populer di Prancis berbeda dengan Jepang. Jika di Jepang olah raga yang populer adalah Baseball, maka di Prancis hampir tidak ada yang bermain Baseball, karena olahraga yang populer di Prancis adalah Sepak Bola . Setiap istirahat Aku selalu mempelajari sendiri bahasa Prancis. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan bahasa Prancis. Aku memulai mengadaptasikannya dengan menawarkan diri untuk iktu bermain Sepak Bola. Dari sanalah aku bisa tahu mengenai pemain-pemain profesional Prancis._

_Oh ya, ada banyak pemain sepak bola muda yang sangat terkenal disini, cara bermain mereka juga beragam. Semuanya mempunyai semangat yang sama menggebu-gebunya dengan kalian semua yang ada di Jepang. Jika melihat permainan mereka yang sangat hebat dan penuh semangat, aku jadi ingat dengan kalian semua yang ada di Jepang._

_Ingat tentang kekonyolan yang sering di lakukan Ishizaki untuk kita semua. Ingat tentang semangat pantang menyerah yang di miliki Tsubasa untuk membangkitkan kembali semangat kita semua sekaligus semangat yang mampu mempengaruhi ppermainan kita. Aku juga ingat dengan tingkah aneh dari suporter Nankatsu FC, termasuk Anego CS yang memberi semangat pantang menyerahnya pada Nankatsu FC dan semangat khususnya untuk Tsubasa._

_Banyak sekali kenangan yang bisa ku ingat saat melihat permainan mereka semua. Mulai dari teman-teman saat aku bermain di Nankatsu, Furano, bahkan Meiwa. Saat pertandingan sulit yang dihadapi Nankatsu. Mulai dari babak penyisihan di Shizuoka sampai pertandingan final tingkat SD. Aku sungguh sangat merindukan masa-masa itu._

_Teman-teman, Aku harap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik di pertandingan kali ini dan hasil yang terbaik. Teruslah berjuang dan jadi nomor 1 di dunia. SEMANGAT dan PANTANG MENYERAH. Jangan kecewakan semua yang mendukung kalian. WISH YOU ALL THE BEST TEMAN-TEMAN. Aku selalu ada di sisi kalian dan mendukung kalian. Aku mendukung kalian dari sini. Sampaikan salamku untuk teman-teman di Nankatsu dan teman-teman yang lain di Jepang._

_Salam sukses untuk kalian semua_

_Taro Misaki_

" kami juga sangat merindukanmu Misaki " ujar Tsubasa.

" hey, tunggu apalagi, ayo buat surat balasan untuk Misaki " ujar Ishizaki

" benar, ayo lekas di buat " seru Kisugi dan di balas oleh anggukan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain. Tsubasa segera berlalu untuk mengambil selembar kertas dan dan pena untuk mulai membuat surat balasan untuk Misaki. Mereka menceritakan semua yang mereka rasakan di dalam surat itu.

" nah, selesai " ujar Tsubasa ia melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop yang sudah di bawa oleh Taki tadi. " sekarang tinggal mengirim suratnya saja " ujarnya sekali lagi

" nah, sekarang bisakah kalian mulai berlatih. Dari tadi aku lihat kalian hanya sibuk berkumpul dan tidak meakukan latihan sama sekali " ujar pelatih mereka – pelatih Takeshi Furuoya. Sontak hal itu mengagetkan para pemain Nankatsu FC

" PE**...**PELATIH " seu mereka bersamaan

" hmm, cepat kembali kelapangan "

" BA**...**BAIK " ujar mereka. Segera saja mereka bergegas kembali ke lapangan dan memulai kembali latihan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya, Tsubasa sudah menyerahkan surat balasan itu kepada Sanae untuk di kirimkan nanti.

" dasar, anak-anak " gerutu pelatih Furuoya. Sedang Sanae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang kalang kabut kala sang pelatih menegurnya tadi

Semantara semua pemain di Jepang berlatih untuk persiapan turnamen Sepak Bola tingkat SMP, di Jerman Barat juga terjadi hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

**ooooo**

* * *

**West Germany, Hamburg**

Dapat terlihat semua pemain sedang berlatih keras di lapangan sepak bola utama di klub Sepak Bola Hamburg. Bukan untuk sebuah pertandingan yang besar memang, tapi hanya sekedar latih tanding biasa saja. Tapi berhubung lawan mereka cukup tangguh, mereka berlatih dengan cukup keras untuk membuktikan kehebatan mereka. Disana tampak beberapa pemain yang sedang berusaha membobol gawang seorang kipper. Namun, berapa kali di coba, usaha itu masih tetap saja gagal. Sang kipper sepertinya memang sudah profesional.

" sudah, cukup Wakabayashi, kami masih belum bisa membobol gawangmu itu " ujar salah satu pemain

" Genzo, cukup latihannya untuk siang ini " ujar seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan prosesi latihan tersebut, dan dia adalah orang yang kita kenal dengan nama Mikami

" baik, Mikami " seru si penjaga gawang yang kita ketahui bernama Genzo Wakabayashi

Latihanpun di selesaikan sampai di situ saja. Mereka semua mulai berkemas dan pulang mengingat langit yang mulai mendung, menandakan hujan yang akan segera mngguyuri bumi. Begitu juga dengan Wakabayashi yang mulai bersiap unntuk pulang bersama Mikami. Beginilah aktivitas yang selalu di lakukan para pemain Hamburg.

**ooooo**

* * *

**Prancis, Paris**

" yes, yes, yes. Akhirnya Aku dapat lawan latih tanding untuk Misaki. Utung saja dia mau menerima tawaran itu. " ujar Midori seraya mengingat kembali kejadian di sekolah tadi.

**_Flashback_**

_" hei, tunggu dulu ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu " ujar Midori pada Kenda uasai pulang sekolah  
_

_" heh, mau apa lagi kau hah? " jawab Fisher ketus_

_" hehehe, kau mau membantu ku tidak? "_

_" ha? "_

_" ya, nggak sulit kok. Cuma jadi lawan latih tanding untuk Misaki? " jawab Midori sambil memohon_

_" hah? untuk apa kau yang mencarikan? " balas Kenda_

_" demi kekasih tercinta, apa yang nggak bakal di lakukan oleh seorang Midori sih " balas Shina spontan_

_" haa? dari mana pula kau tau heh, jangan seembarangan deh "_

_" aku ini sudah kenal lama dengan mu **Tsu-ka-sa **" jawab Shina dengan penekanan pada akhir kata_

_" heh, berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu " jawab Midori_

_" a~ jangan-jangan ka hanya mau di panggil seperti itu oleh Hikaru-nii yaa~ ? "_

_" heh ? si Hikaru sialan itu belum sempat aku balas tindakannya yang waktu itu, awas saja kalau ketemu " omel Midori_

_" hei, ini mau gimana lagi nih " jawab Ai_

_" aah, iya, bagaimana? kau mau membantu ku tidak Misugi? " ujar Midori  
_

_" hn " jawab Kenda sekenanya_

_" ahh, 'hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak ? " _

_" iya iya " _

_" yey, thank's "_

_" hn " _

_" hei, Midori, sudah belum? atau aku tinggal nih "_

_" aaahhh, tuh sudah di tunggu **pacar** " goda Ai_

_" yup, di tunggu oleh yang terkasih " tambah Shina_

_" hah, terserah kalian lah, aku nggak peduli lagi, ya sudah, aku pulang duluan yaah, bye bye "_

**_Flashback off_**

" satu masalah selesai "_ ujar Midori_

Satu masalah memang selesai, tapi Midori dan yang lainnya tidak tau bahwa badai sebentar lagi akan berhembus

**End of Chapter 2  
**

* * *

**Akhirnya Chapter kedua selesai juga. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Maaf aja kalau publishnya telat amat. Yah, berhubung baru lulus UN dan baru aja selesai tes SBMPTN jadi yah telat publish. Lalu terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah review, dan silent reader ( kalau ada ), **

**Guest: nih udah lanjut, sorry kalau lama. Ikutin terus ya :)**

**Nah, Tunggu Chapter berikutnya yaa **

**Jangan lupa, review nya please ^_^. **

**Saran, kritik dan masukan untuk saya akan sangat membantu. **

**See you**

**ooooo**


End file.
